Chaos Under the Dark Moon
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: A rewrite of mine and Inu Hanyou Babe's Chaos crossover story that I completely took over. Ranma and Akane go to visit the girl's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, and get a surprise in Inuyasha. What other surprises are in store for the couple from Nerima, and what is Kagome hiding from everyone? Please enjoy! More to come soon! RaAka InuKag among other coupling.


**Chaos Under the Dark Moon**

**Chapter One**

By: Ranmano1fan

* * *

"Come on, Ranma. Why are you being so stubborn?" Akane shouted at the black haired boy standing in front of her.

"Because," he said back, "I don't want to see your cousin 'Kahgomy'."

The girl growled with frustration, "Her name is Kagome!"

Ranma rolled his eyes, it was too easy sometimes.

"You do know you didn't have to come along, right?" she asked with a frown.

"Well your dad asked me to come," the boy replied, adding quickly "That doesn't mean I want to be here."

"You are so... frustrating, you know that?" Akane yelled.

Ranma just smiled, he found it amusing he was getting on her nerves. All the way there the girl scowled at the back of the boy's head and continued to do so as they reached their destination. They crossed in front of a giant tree close by their destined house and get the surprise of their lives. They noticed the door of the Higurashi Shrine open up and two teens walk out.

One of them was a girl in a green and white school uniform with long black hair. The other teenager was a guy dressed in a long red robe, with a sword at his side and long flowing silver hair, which was longer than the girl's. What was the most surprising to them was that they both had dog-like ears on top of their heads, hers were black and his silver.

"Kagome?" Akane asked questioningly.

The other girl turned at the sound of her name and her face lit up as she dropped her bag and answered, "Akane!"

Both of them met halfway on the stairs and the girls embraced in a happy hug.

"What are you doing here, Akane?" wondered the black haired girl.

"We came to visit you!" answered the other girl.

"'We'?" Kagome asked, looking behind her relative.

Akane started to reply, "Oh, Kagome this is Ranma. He's sorta my..." but stopped herself short.

"Your what?" wondered the girl's cousin, looking at her cousin.

The girl with blue-black hair looked down and said, "My fiancée."

Kagome stared at her for a second. "You have a fiancée?" she asked, not believing what she was hearing.

Akane nodded a little bit ashamed of herself. Then she looked up at her cousin's companion.

"Who's that?" she asked referring to him.

"This is Inuyasha," replied the other girl.

Both Akane and Ranma looked at him and the weird way he was dressed, his dog-like ears and his amber eyes. He certainly didn't match anything they had seen before.

"What are you?" asked the boy, quizzically.

"Inuyasha is a half-demon. And so am I," Kagome responded, speaking the last part softly.

"A what? But you weren't like that last time I came to see you," said a very surprised Akane.

"I became one for Inuyasha's sake...," explained the black haired girl, while at the same time averting her eyes.

Then, she showed her cousin the changes she had undergone.

"Man, now that's what I call a serious devotion," commented Ranma with a chuckle.

"Ranma, that's my cousin you're talking about!" snapped his fiancè.

Then she turned her attention back to the female hanyou and asked, "So you're both half-demons?" She was still not completely aware of the whole situation.

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

"I see Ranma isn't the only one that's half something now," Akane said smiling at her fiancée. When her comment was met with two confused looks, she explained, "Ranma has a curse on him. He changes into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water. He changes back with hot water."

Inuyasha laughed, "Ha! Better to be a half demon than half girl."

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome yelled, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Kagome, why did you do that?" he wondered, looking up.

"Don't make fun of his problem," she answered crossly.

Both Ranma and Akane blinked, their eyes wide, having watched the other boy fall face first into the ground without so much as a push. This wasn't the first time they came to visit Akane's cousin, though at the time she wasn't around, so this was their first time meeting Inuyasha. Kagome's mother had mentioned her daughter had a boyfriend who kinda lived 'far away', but she wouldn't say much else on the matter, nor where Kagome was.

"How did you do that, Kagome?" asked the short-haired girl.

As the male half-demon sat on his knees, the girl's cousin bent down and snaked a clawed finger around the beaded necklace he was wearing. "This is how I did it," she explained, "This enchanted set of beads allow me to command him."

"Like a dog?" added Ranma smugly.

"Yes, like a dog, because that's what we are: dog hanyous. It's convenient when he's stubborn like just now or when I get bored and need to have a little fun," agreed the female hanyou, giving them a smile.

"Yeah, but it hurts like hell," commented Inuyasha, brushing himself off before he got to his feet.

"Do you know where I could get a set?" asked Akane, laughing.

"Oh, does someone have a discipline problem?" wondered Kagome, jokingly, looking at Ranma.

"Hey!" shouted the boy, blushing.

It was at about this time that Sota came around to greet his cousin. "Akane, it's great to see you," he said.

Akane smiled at him.

Ranma said, "Hey there, squirt."

"Don't call him that," she warned.

The boy had called her younger cousin that the last time they were there and she did not like it, but he really didn't see the problem with it. No one noticed Sota had someone following him, but when Buyo, Kagome's cat, meowed and rubbed against Akane's leg it was hard not to notice him.

Immediately Ranma screamed and shot up the sacred tree like a bullet, clinging desperately to one of it's branches. The others, minus Akane, stared up at him questioningly as he shivered uncontrollably. The boy's fiancèe had a worried look on her face, knowing full well the reason for his actions.

Wanting to help him as quickly as she could the girl picked up the cat, saying, "Ugh, Kagome, Buyo is so heavy!"

Kagome turned her attention to her cousin and laughed, "He's spoiled, what can I say?" She scratched him behind his ear, causing him to purr as she added, "Isn't that right?"

Buyo meowed, squirmed and then jumped out of Akane's arms as he went to lie down on the little fence surrounding the sacred tree.

"Get that beast away from me!" Ranma yelled.

Kagome called to the boy, "Just climb down."

The male teenager frantically shook his head, "No way, not as long as that cat is here."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Then she picked up the cat from the fence and carried him far enough away from the tree to allow the black haired boy a chance to climb down the tree. When he got both feet on the ground the female hanyou put the cat down and walked back to everyone else.

She said, "Let's go inside everyone."

As the five of them, plus one fat cat, walked towards the house, Akane explained to Inuyasha why Ranma climbed the tree in the first place. She told him a little bit of the Neko-ken technique, but left out a few things so not to embarrass her fiancée more than he already was.

"You mean to tell me your pops was actually stupid enough to drop you into a pit of cats?" he asked.

Ranma scowled at the memory of falling into the darkness as he said, "Yeah, he was and now because of him I can't even look at a cat without freaking out."

"Don't worry, Buyo won't hurt you," responded Kagome, with a reassuring tone.

The cat meowed at the sound of his name, making Ranma shiver but not turn around as they reached the main house and were greeted by two smiling adults.

As the group came near, Kagome's mother greeted her guests happily, "Akane and Ranma, how nice to see you. I got a call from your father a few hours ago."

"Hi Auntie," said the girl, hugging her aunt.

"Hi boy," said Kagome's grandfather to Ranma.

"Hey old man," replied the boy.

"I see Kagome came home just in time," commented the woman, smiling at her daughter, "And you brought Inuyasha with you. That's nice. I need him to unscrew a jar for me that neither Sota or Grandpa can open."

Kagome shook her head, "Not now, mom. We only came back for some supplies, but I think Ranma can help you."

"Sure thing," he said, trying his best to be polite.

The woman led Ranma inside her home.

"So, Akane, what brings you here?" asked the old man.

"Well, we wanted to see you guys. It's been a while since we were here last," answered the short-haired girl.

Ranma and Kagome's mother came out with her holding the jar in one hand the lid in the other.

"Sorry, Akane, but Inuyasha and I won't be here," said the female hanyou.

Akane turned her head, "Why not?"

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and thought to herself, _I guess it's ok to tell them._

The girl opened her mouth to tell them, but her mother spoke instead, "Kagome, would you mind telling me something?"

She looked at her mother and asked, "What is it?"

"How did you get those ears, and your eyes are a different color now, too," asked the woman.

Kagome knew she was going to ask that and replied, "Uh, I became a hanyou like Inuyasha."

"Oh, why did you do that?" wondered her mother.

The girl turned and looked at Inuyasha and said, "Because..."

She didn't really know what to say. She couldn't out right tell her own mother how she felt about Inuyasha, with her only being 17 her mother might not take it well to hear her only daughter had done something so drastic as going through a bodily transformation just because she said it was out of love. Even though her mother had been accepting of Inuyasha and Kagome knew her mother would also accept her as she was, it was still hard for her to say the words out loud. The girl's mother noticed how hesitant she was being, and whether it was out of kindness or a sympathetic relief, the woman gave her child a warm smile.

She then said, "It's okay, Kagome, you can tell me when you're more comfortable."

Kagome smiled back,"Thank you, Mama." She thought to herself, _I'll tell her soon enough._

Changing the subject, the woman said, "Would you all like to come in for something to eat?"

Just at the mentioning of food did everyone gathered agree unanimously. Lunch consisted of miso soup and rice balls. The matriarch of the family didn't take long to make it and it was served in a fairly swift matter.

They all started to eat, digging into what looked like a delicious meal when the woman asked her daughter a question, "Kagome?"

"Hmm," answered the girl with a mouthful of food.

"How long have you been a hanyou?" wondered her mother.

It appeared as though the girl's mother was in the mood to ask a few more questions, everyone was settled in and comfortable at the moment so it seemed like an opportune time. Thankfully the question wasn't as difficult to answer like the last one.

"Umm...about 2 1/2 months," replied the female half-demon when her mouth was empty.

"Did it hurt to become one?" asked Sota.

"A little at first, but if I had to go through it again, I would," answered his sister.

Both hanyous glanced at each other, smiled and blushed. The gesture was totally lost to the other teen couple as they stared at them with confused looks.

She continued to explain, "I've had to adjust to the changes, the claws, the fangs, they're okay, but the enhanced sense of smell has really taken me some getting used to. Like right now, I can smell the faint scent of a girl coming from Sota."

Almost immediately the little boy's face went red and in a loud voice he said, "I went to see Hitomi this morning! Isn't it okay if I go see my girlfriend?"

Everyone else laughed. Even Sota found his own reaction funny and laughed along.

"Hey, Akane," asked the female hanyou, turning her attention to the other girl, "Would you like to go with me to the market to help pick up supplies?"

"What for?" wondered her cousin.

The other girl thought to herself, _I guess it's okay to tell them._

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she was hoping to get a reassuring permissive glance from him. He had stopped eating as well when the girl's relative asked the question. The male half-demon nodded to her as if he knew what was on her mind.

She then asked, "Akane, you remember when I told you of the feudal era and all those wars that were fought in that time?"

"Yeah," replied the short-haired girl, unsure where this was going.

"Well... that's where Inuyasha is from," finished her cousin.

Both teens from Nerima looked at her like she had grown a fur coat and a tail to go along with the rest of the changes.

"You're not kidding, are you?" asked the black haired boy.

"No, she's not," replied Inuyasha.

"That's where I've been, helping him and some friends out," said Kagome, lowering her eyes.

Hearing herself say those things, the female hanyou admitted that it sounded pretty farfetched, especially time travel to a specific point in history. But she couldn't think of any other way to say it, least of all anything that could make it sound more plausible.

Akane looked at her fiancèe, then back at her cousin and said, "We believe you."

Kagome gasped slightly as she brought her head up, "You do?"

"Hey, we've had to deal with some weird stuff before, so it's not that big of a surprise," said Ranma.

"So, you'll help me with the shopping, Akane?" repeated the female hanyou.

Her cousin nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks," said Kagome.

Suddenly, the black-haired girl stood up, covered her mouth and fled the room in a hurry. Akane, Ranma, and Sota exchanged confused glances. Inuyasha stared hard at the table, trying to avoid the looks from the others. When she came back she was shaking.

"Here," Inuyasha said, removing his haiori and placing it on Kagome's shoulders, "This might help."

The girl nodded in thanks. After a few minutes when it looked like everything was normal, the woman stood up and cleared the plates.

Kagome waited until her mother left the room before standing up and saying, "Lets get ready to go, Akane."

The female hanyou changed out of her school uniform and into a flowery sundress. She had also put on a matching hat to cover her dog ears.

"I understand now why Inuyasha always hated to wear a hat," she said, lifting it up to scratch an ear itch.

Akane was sitting on her cousin's bed in her room and giggled at her.

As they were leaving the house they said to Ranma and Inuyasha, "You boys behave yourselves until we get back."

When both young men agreed to behave themselves, the girls left them alone.

* * *

The first place the two girls stopped at was the market.

"What kind of food does Inuyasha like?" asked Akane as they entered the store.

"He calls it 'ninja food'," answered Kagome with a laugh.

"'Ninja food'?" repeated her cousin, sounding perplexed.

When they turned a corner Akane understood what the other girl meant. Standing in a nicely done display was boxes upon boxes of instant ramen of every flavor. The short-haired girl couldn't hold in the laugh that rose up inside her.

"We'll pick these up later, there are other things I want to get first," said Kagome, bypassing the display.

The other things she talked about consisted of bandages; both disposable and cloth; medicines and other medical things, other food items and a pack of crayons.

"Who are the crayons for?" wondered Akane.

"A friend of ours, he lost the last pack I gave him," explained the other girl, turning into the beauty products aisle, and while putting some shampoo and conditioner in her basket she added, "Another friend asked me to pick up some things for her."

The two girls slowly walked down the aisle as Kagome added a few more things to the supplies. She looked over at Akane and saw her cousin was busy seeing which color nail polish would look good on her fingers and the female half-demon quickly grabbed a pink box and hid it in among the rest of the stuff. But what she didn't know was that her cousin; trained to notice little movements by her opponents; saw the quickly added product out of the corner of her eye.

_A pregnancy test?_ she thought, _Why didn't she say anything? Maybe she's not sure if she is yet. I'll let her say something first._ Putting the nail polish down she asked, "All done?"

"Yeah, let's go back and get the ramen for Inuyasha," said Kagome, walking away, thinking to herself, _Phew, she didn't see it. I need to be sure before I tell anyone. It's a good thing Inuyasha agreed with me we needed supplies so I could get the test, or else we would've known for sure in a few more months._

On the way back, Akane was doing her best to keep from asking her cousin about what she'd seen. She bit her lip, repeating to herself, _Resist urge to ask. Resist urge to ask._

The female half-demon turned, looked at her cousin and asked, "What's wrong?"

The short-haired girl didn't say anything at first, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she'd blurt out her own question. So she just shook her head instead. The other girl looked suspiciously at her as if she knew there was something there.

"It's nothing," Akane said, hoping to would satisfy her relative.

Kagome was worried now and wondered to herself, _Did she see it?_ Finally she said, "Akane?"

"Yes?" answered her cousin cautiously, still biting her lip.

"Did you..see it?" asked the nervous hanyou.

Akane pretended to be innocent, "Did I see what?"

Kagome stopped walking and crossed her arms, obviously slightly upset that her cousin wasn't being open with her.

"Ok," admitted the girl, "I did see it, but I won't tell anyone."

The female hanyou sighed, "I'm not sure yet, the test is only for a precaution, but I think Inuyasha knows already. Nothing gets past that nose of his."

The short-haired girl giggled a little bit. She kinda wanted to see just how good her cousin's boyfriend's nose really was. When it looked like the small family hostilities was over with, the two girls happily chatted the rest of the way back.

"You didn't have to help me pay," commented Kagome.

"It's no big deal. That's what family is for," replied the other girl.

The female hanyou was carrying most of the supplies while her cousin had a few bags completely filled with ramen boxes.

"You think this is enough?" asked the short-haired girl.

"Enough to last a few months," answered the girl half-demon as they reached her home.

The two girls carried the bagged stuff up to Kagome's room and when that was done they headed for the backyard where Ranma and Inuyasha were with Sota. The male hanyou had out the Tetsusaiga and the other young man was admiring it.

Kagome looked at him crossly and told him, "Put it away Inuyasha."

He sighed and sheathed it at her command, "Lighten up, Kagome, it's not like I was hurting anyone with it out."

"Yeah," added Sota, before turning his attention to his older cousin, "Hey Akane, you'd never guess what Inuyasha told Ranma."

"I'll tell her, squirt," said the black-haired teenager, rubbing the little boy's hair.

"Ranma..." started Akane, getting annoyed.

"I know, I know: don't call him that," replied the boy.

"What have you been telling him, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with a scowl on her face.

"He's been telling me some of the things you guys have been doing in the feudal era. It's some interesting stuff," answered Ranma.

"Yeah and he's been telling me some of the things you two have done as well," said the male hanyou to Akane.

"Been swapping stories, huh? Well at least you boys have behaved yourselves while we were gone," said the female hanyou as she put on a smile, "Akane, mom and I are going to pack up the supplies, so you guys keep yourselves occupied for a little bit longer and then we have to go back."

* * *

Standing inside the shrine, next to the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome and Inuyasha were about ready to head back to the feudal era. All the medical supplies the girl had purchased had been put into her backpack, pushing it to the brim, while the food and things that couldn't fit were put into cloth bags and were being carried by the male half-demon. Before they had gotten too far, Kagome's mother called her daughter over.

"What is it, mom?" the girl asked confused.

"Kagome, it may be me worrying about you being sick earlier, but is there something wrong you want to tell me?" asked the woman.

_Does she know?_ thought the girl.

Sure the woman's motherly instincts kicked in when she saw her daughter shaking after returning from the bathroom, but Kagome knew her mother couldn't have know the exact details of why she did that.

"No, mom, there isn't anything wrong," answered the hanyou.

"Oh," she said, before adding "Cause you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, mom. I know," smiled her daughter, she added, "We've got to go, I love you, mama."

When she had caught up with the others, Ranma and Akane decided to accompany them to the shrine, so they could see them off.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer, Akane," apologized Kagome.

"It's too bad we couldn't hang out more, Inuyasha," agreed Ranma, "It would have been interesting to say the least."

The male hanyou looked down at the ground, unable to answer him. He wanted to agree, it did sound like it would've been nice to get to know his new friend more, but felt it was better to not say anything on the matter.

Instead he said, "Come on, Kagome, let's go," and motioned for her to jump into the well.

She swung her legs over the side and was about to go when Akane quickly said, "Wait!"

"What is it, Akane?" asked her cousin.

The short haired girl looked at her fiancèe and then back to the other girl, saying, "We want to come with you."

"No, absolutely not!" shouted Inuyasha loudly, "You'll only get in the way. And I will not be held responsible if anything happens to you two."

"You don't have to worry about us, we're trained martial artists, the best in the world," boasted Ranma.

The half-demon walked right up to the other boy and told him, "Your skills may mean something here, but in my time they don't mean shit."

"Why don't you try me some time?" asked Ranma with his cocky smile.

"Just to warn you: I don't hold back," threatened the male hanyou, cracking his knuckles.

In a matter of seconds there was a shout of "Osuwari!" and two loud thuds and both boys were face-down in the dirt. Kagome looked over and saw Akane had a mallet in her hands that wasn't there before.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"Oh, this? A friend taught me how to hide and call on it whenever I need to," answered the other girl.

Inuyasha looked at Ranma and said, "Looks like she doesn't need a set of beads, she has her own method."

The other boy grumbled, "Shut up."

Kagome shook her head and said, "The last thing we need is you two fighting like little children."

Akane agreed with her cousin, "She's right, we won't get anywhere by arguing."

Ranma slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head, telling his fiancè, "Damn, Akane, that hurt. You wouldn't have any problems fighting off demons, being a macho chick and all."

The girl wasn't going to take that. She swung the mallet again and smacked him upside the head again, causing the boy to fall to the ground again.

Inuyasha bent down and sarcastically whispered to his friend, "Nice work there."

The black haired boy picked up his head and muttered, "Shut up, Half-breed."

Almost immediately he realized his mistake and covered his mouth, thinking to himself, _I really need to learn to control my mouth._

"What was that, _Ms._ Ranma?" growled the half-demon, putting an extra emphasis on the 'Ms.' part.

Both boys jumped to their feet and started arguing loudly.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and again she shouted, "Osuwari!" and instantly put Inuyasha face-down on the ground.

"What did ya do that for?" he yelled as he looked up.

He caught a glimpse of Kagome as she turned and stomped off towards her house, obviously in anger.

The male hanyou stood up, thinking, _Great, now she's angry._

"Way to go, Ranma," he growled. Before the other boy could respond Inuyasha went to follow her, leaving their new friends to stare confusingly at what just happened.

* * *

Kagome angrily walked back to her house and marched up to her room without bothering to say hi to her little brother as she passed him on the stairs.

_Looks like those two got into another argument again,_ thought Sota, continuing down the stairs.

The girl immediately locked her door and collapsed onto her bed, taking a pillow and hugging it tightly, _It's the same routine every time he meets someone new, she thought, Why does he always have to pick a fight before he becomes friends with a person?_

She buried her face into the pillow as she recalled the memories of when she and Inuyasha first met her friends from the feudal era; Sango and Miroku. Miroku the monk tried to steal the sacred jewel shards from her and Inuyasha had to fight him to get them back. And Sango, a demon-slayer, had been persuaded by the demon lord Naraku to fight the hanyou with the help of a shard embedded into her back.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha's sorrow filled voice.

The female hanyou gasped and whipped her head around, expecting to see her door busted in and Inuyasha standing there, but he wasn't.

"Are you okay?" wondered the male half-demon.

She turned her head and saw him sitting on the windowsill in her room. _Damn!_ she thought, _I forgot to lock the window._

The young man repeated himself, "Are you okay?"

"Don't you know how to knock first?" she asked angrily.

"Excuse me, I was worried about you! Why'd you storm off?" shot back the other hanyou.

"Why did you try to pick a fight with Ranma?" she asked him.

"He started it! You heard him, he called me a half-breed!" answered Inuyasha, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, he regretted it right after he said it!" she argued, "Do you have to fight a person before you become friends with them?"

"Not always!" he said.

"But it seems like it!" she snapped.

"Kagome..." he started.

"Osuwari!" she shouted, cutting him off.

Inuyasha fell flat on his face, but hitting her carpeted floor didn't hurt as much as the hard dirt.

"Kagome, why did you do that?" asked the male hanyou, looking up.

To his surprise, the girl was on her knees sitting next to him.

"Kagome..." he started before Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha, please don't fight with Ranma," she pleaded with him.

The male half-demon hugged her and said, "I promise."

They held each other for the longest time in silence with the female hanyou placing her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Why do you have to start things?" she asked when the half-demon was out of sight.

"Me?" argued the boy, "He started it, not me, Akane. Then he had to use that 'Ms.' crack, that was too much."

"But did you have to call him a half-breed?" shouted the girl.

"It slipped out!" yelled the black-haired boy.

"Didn't you see it hurt Kagome too?" she asked in a lower volumed voice.

"I didn't notice..." said Ranma, dropping his head, "I forgot it referred to her as well."

"Yeah, well, now you know," she replied in a snappish manner, turning away.

"Oh, come on, Akane! I apologized, what more do you want?" he asked.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person, stupid," she snapped, turning back around, "Sometimes I don't even know why I invite you to come along with me."

Ranma corrected her, "You didn't, your father told me to come."

"But I wanted to invite you! My father beat me to it!" she yelled at him.

"Akane..." said the stunned boy.

"Can't you tell I like having you come with me to places? I do that so we can get to know each other better, but you always mess it up, Ranma!" she shouted, "If we're gonna get married someday, don't you think we should at least find out more about each other first?"

The boy dropped his head again and said, "You're right."

"I-" started the girl, stopping herself before she could finish.

She expected him to come back with a rude remark like, 'Why would I want to get to know an uncute tomboy like yourself?' or something along those lines, but his response stunned her into almost complete silence.

Finally she managed to get out a, "Huh?"

"I have no idea why I pick fights, Akane. I guess it's another thing we can blame my pops for. I was taught the only way to make friends was to test out their abilities first. I don't like doing it, it just happens sometimes," explained the boy.

"Ranma, I had no idea," said Akane.

"Yeah , well don't tell anyone, okay?" asked the teenager.

"Okay," she replied, giving him a warm smile and a nod.

That was the last thing he expected her to do. The only thing he could think of doing was to smile back. He liked it when she smiled, it made her look more feminine than anything else.

The two teens from Nerima were able to finish their conversation just in time to see Kagome and Inuyasha enter the shrine, holding hands, and with her hanging her head on his shoulder.

"You two okay?" asked Akane.

"Yeah, we're better now," answered her cousin, "How about you two?"

"Same here," replied the boy. Then he added, "Look, I'm sorry for the 'half-breed' comment, it slipped out. I never meant to say it. I sincerely apologize."

He then held out his hand and Inuyasha shook it, giving his own apology, "Yeah and I'm sorry for what I said too."

Akane decided to break up the male bonding moment by saying, "Now that that is over with, are we ready to go?"

"I told you two, you're not coming!" yelled the male hanyou, resting on his laurels.

"Inuyasha, don't start again," moaned Kagome, putting her head into her free hand.

"Kagome, how do you think I'd feel if one of them died?" he asked, looking at her.

"Inuyasha, we understand the risks we'd be taking by going, but we still want to go anyway," explained Ranma, "Maybe we'd be able to help you in some way when we get there."

"Please," said Kagome and Akane in unison, pleading to the male half-demon with their eyes.

The hanyou felt severely outnumbered in this argument and knew he wasn't going to win it either. He thought to himself, _I'm going to regret this, I just know it._


End file.
